Episode 5262 (23rd September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Misbah informs Yasmine that she's being discharged. Stuart confiscates Ste's phone. Damon is annoyed that James won't lower the price any further. Ste apologises to Stuart, who tells Ste that trust needs to be earned. Maxine tells Damon that she's only got weeks left to live as the tumour has grown. She says that they should speak to James. Misbah informs Sami that Yasmine may need surgery or could be permanently deaf. Yasmine tells Misbah that she doesn't to go home as she doesn't feel safe. Maxine tells Damon that he is the someone who Minnie needs to look after him and keeping out of prison is their priority. Stuart surprises Ste with a motorbike. Leela tells Ste that he needs to choose between Stuart and Jonny and his kids. Ste tells Leela to go and she vows to make them hate Ste. James refuses to help Maxine and Damon. Simon arrives but James doesn't recognise him. Marnie tells Simon that James doesn't know about the dating site and asks him to play along. Misbah asks for Leela to take in Imran and Yasmine for now and Leela tells them that they can all stay with her. She comforts Misbah. James and Romeo realise that Marnie has set James and Simon up. Sienna is furious to learn from Damon that Maxine has weeks to live. Romeo and Juliet are amused by Marnie and Simon's façade. James makes clear that he knows about what Marnie has done and Simon runs off when James starts to tell Simon about Marnie's ex-partners. Lucas and Leah are disappointed when Ste fails to meet them at The Folly. Sienna angrily confronts Maxine and pushes her over. Liberty sees her on the floor and helps her up. James tells Marnie that when he's ready for dating, he will let her know. After Marnie has left, James downloads the app to the dating site. Liberty suggests that Sienna and Brody loan Damon and Maxine the money from the surrogacy savings. Sienna is against but Brody is for it. He pleads for Sienna to let him help Damon. Damon apologises to Brody and Brody informs him that they're lending them money from their surrogacy fund. Stuart assures Ste that everything is going to work out. Ste takes his phone back and calls Jed, informing him that he needs to play the long game and to not call him. He hides the bike insurance money Stuart gave him in the vent. Maxine and Damon pay James's bill. Maxine worries when James asks for Maxine's medical records. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Elá-May Demircan *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Maxine Kinsella - Nikki Sanderson *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Paul - Charlie Ryan *Simon - Tarrick Benham Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019